1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple fluid conveying hose assembly having a first hose connected to a vacuum source, and a smaller diameter second hose within its interior, used to convey fluids. The invention is also directed to hose connectors on the ends of the principal hose through which the smaller hose passes, to a method of making the hose assembly and the connectors; and the method of interconnecting the hoses.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide multiple hoses for conveying two separate fluids, either by coupling the hoses in side-by-side relationship, or by passing one hose partially within the interior of another hose. It is also known to pass an electrical cable or wire through the interior of a hose and extend it through the wall of the hose. It is also known to mold end connectors to vacuum cleaner hoses for the purpose of creating electrical continuity from the reinforcing wires to electrical outlets at the hose ends.
Some of these features are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,129 PA1 Darling U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,608 PA1 Moorman et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,568 PA1 Wickham et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,697 PA1 Hechler, IV U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,937
The Darling and Moorman et al patents illustrate two types of oxygen delivery hose in which an electrical cable within the hose is passed through the wall for access outside the hose. The cable in Moorman et al passes within the principal opening, namely the central oxygen-carrying passage. The cable in Darling is wrapped around the inner tube and enclosed by the outer tube.
The Thompson patent refers to a siphon assembly in which a small diameter vent hose is inclosed within part of the principal hose, but is far short of one end of the hose and reaches only to the valve at the other end of the hose, and does not pass through the wall at any point.
The Wickham et al patent is illustrative of an end connection which may be molded to the ends of a spirally reinforced vacuum cleaner hose to permit electric access.
The Hechler patent illustrates a dual hose for conveying two separate liquids. It comprises a small diameter hose on the outer wall of a larger diameter hose, both hoses having a common wall at one point to prevent kinking.